


Destination Darkness

by ChemCat



Series: Double Meanings [6]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On planet Larcon Raoul Am finds Katze. Unfortunately, the ex-Furniture has given up on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> The section written entirely in italics describes the past events.

_Where?_

 

Steep stairs disappearing in darkness. Sudden series of deafening explosions. Silence. Pain and blood. Red vision. His hands around someone’s neck. Pleading words from his captive. Snapping of the fragile spine. Hands choking **him** _._ Crimson mist clouding his eyes. Blind grasping around. Warm, human body. Screams. Gunshots. Loud crash. Ease of breath.

 

“Are you harmed, sir? Sir? Can you hear me, sir? Sir?!”

His own, raspy voice “What’s the situation?”

“We’ve captured the Leaders, sir.”

 

Exhaustion.

 

“Notify the Larcon's troops that if they do as much as lift a finger, we’ll execute their Leaders. Raise the force shields and let the rest of our squads in. I want all major objects and armories secured within the next couple of hours.”

“Yes, sir!...”

“Why are you still lingering here?”

“Sir, well sir… you are…”

“Carry out orders.”

“But sir—”

“ **Now**!”

 

When all of the soldiers are gone, the Blondie staggers to his feet and looks around. His vision is still misty and he has to fight the nausea. He’s the only one left in the, now eerily quiet and blood covered room – the last room in the basement and still, there’s no sign of Katze.

 

_Where?_

 ***

  _“You are Bronk Imael.”_

_“And you’re Raoul Am. What an honor to finally meet the new leader of Amoi; your reputation precedes you. What’s brought you to my humble abode?” Bronk is smirking openly. Seemingly, not caring what may happen to him. Indeed, believing that nothing **can** happen to him; not on his own teritory anyway. After all, there are too many guards, too many soldiers, and too many witnesses. _

_“You don’t know what being humble means.”_

_“Neither do you, don’t you? For all your education and knowledge you are exceptionally ignorant.”_

_“You think nothing can happen to you, don’t you, Bronk? You think you hold the power here?”_

_“Am I not? The interplanetary society will be outraged if anything happened on Larcon. And you’ll be held personally responsible for—“_

_“For coming to this wretched planet and preventing the violence that undoubtedly would have erupted. I’ll be praised for saving countless lives that would have been lost should you be able to carry out your plan of building a society, in which you’d held the ultimate power. An ultimate decision about who lives and who dies. A power to prosecute those, who don’t agree with you.”_

_“We both know what you say is nonsensical—“_

_“Is it? Can you prove it?”_

_“Even you wouldn’t dare.”_

_“Care to prove me wrong?” The Blondie snarls and then, finally, gets to the point. “I had a valid reason for coming to Larcon, as you’ve killed our emissary—”_

_“Oh, your cat?” Bronk lets out a loud laugh. “So that’s what **really** brought you here, isn’t it?”_

_“I don’t remember ever owning a cat. Especially, the one that could be sent as a messenger—”_

_“Messenger? So, that’s how you call your spies now? Interesting.”_

_“If I were you, Bronk, I’d negotiate.”_

_“Don’t you think you should ‘negotiate’ with Larcon **Leaders**? Or you want me to be a puppet you can use and dispose of later on?”_

_“Don’t worry, Bronk, I’ll dispose of you all right. But to answer your question, I’d rather go straight to the core. I know that you’re behind the Leaders’ every move.”_

_“You have good spies—”_

_“I have a brain.”_

_“Apparently, that’s not enough to satisfy some animals. Is that why he’s run away, that cat of yours?”_

_“You little—”_

_“And such a nice cat it is.”_

_Is… not **was**? _

_Instantly, the Blondie snaps to full attention and grabs Bronk by the neck. “Where is he?”_

_“You’re chocking me.”_

_“And why shouldn’t I?”_

_“You’d find out nothing when I’m dead.”_

_“That’s what you think and, for all I care, you can keep that sentiment for as long as you wish, or are alive. Now, where is he?”_

_“I don’t—”_

_“ **Where**?”_

_The reality of the situation finally registers with Bronk: despite of the shouts and noises, no one is coming to his help. For the first time, he considers his current position. His eyes widen in terror and a smell of urine fills the air. Raoul cringes at the stench and squeezes Bronk’s neck even harder._

_“ **Where**?”_

_“Base…men…t…”_

_Blondie throws Bronk at the wall and calls for one of his soldiers._

_“Sir?”_

_“Keep this vermin under a tight surveillance. I’m not_ _quite_ _done with him yet.”_

***

  _Where?_

 

The Blondie staggers and leans onto the blood-covered tapestry for support. Accidentally, he presses the handle underneath it. Opening the hidden door, he freezes.

 

_Katze?_

In the farthest corner of the dark room, the creature moves - visibly cringing in pain. As fast as his injuries allow, Raoul rushes to the man’s side and squats beside him.

 

“Katze?”

“I’m s-sorry, Raoul, I told them e-everything. They know everything about the minera—”

“They know nothing, and neither do you. Now be quiet.”

“Raoul, please, don’t turn me in to the police. Just-just kill me here—”

“I said be quiet.” The pain and fear in Katze’s eyes pierces the Blondie’s soul.

“Just kill me here, Raoul.”

 

Raoul grabs Katze’s arm and the ex-Furniture howls in pain. Startled, he pulls back and covers his ears. Only now, he realizes the true state Katze’s in.

 

_Katze, what they’ve done to you? How dared they lay a hand on my property?_

 

By now, the stench of the room invades his nostrils and makes him gag. Ends of his blond hair turn dark upon touching the dirty floor. He lifts them up from the floor and watches them drip with blood.

 

_Is all of this blood yours?_

 

Raoul stands up in disgust. He doesn’t realize what he’s doing until Katze’s raspy whisper reaches his ears. “Raoul, at least give me a gun… or a knife. I’ll do it myself.”

“What?”

“It’s better than being handed over to the police.”

“I don’t have any weapon on me.”

“Can’t you just break my neck?”

“I though you wanted to live.” Raoul forces himself to look straight at Katze, then, lowers his eyes to his hands. With almost no light in the room, his once white gloves appear brown. The Blondie can feel the moisture seeping through them and soaking into his flawless skin. He jerks the gloves off.

 

“Raoul, your hands can’t get any bloodier or filthier now. I really know no—” Katze has to pause to steady his breath. “I know nothing, Raoul, I swear. I wasn’t able to find out anything. And if I did, I would have told you without a torture. There’s nothing you’d gain from interrogating me.”

“At Amoi, they can treat your wounds.”

“We both know they can’t.”

“My doctor can—”

“So you could torture me some more?”

“Now you’re insulting me. To think that the mere seconds ago you were asking for a favor—” Katze’s forced laugh sounds pitiful. “Only a Blondie could term it like that, although I guess your description is fairly accurate, given the circumstances.”

“Only someone with nothing to lose can address a Blondie like that.”

“Maybe the death will come sooner.”

 

The calmness and coldness in the ex-Furniture’s voice doesn’t surprise Raoul. Katze’s always been exceptionally rational and controlled - for a mongrel. The Blondie raises his hand and Katze closes his eyes.

 

 _I’m sorry… Katze_.

 

THE END


End file.
